


Lonely Hearts Club

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: College is really like the cliche teen movies. You make it through high school studying your ass off while also doing things that are better left unsaid among various liquor bottles. College is basically the boss levels of high school, and it's a whole new game. Youngjae just wants to make it through freshman year without dropping out, but his friends have other plans, and apparently so does his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI OMG so this is basically my trash attempt at an AU fic. So the situation is that all of Got7 are athletes and they're all on their college's soccer team. Youngjae is crushing on the captain, Jaebum. This is a mess of gross party blurbs and my personal take on a realistic AU, because it's not all happy or bad endings. There will be heartbreak, fuck ups, breakdowns, hook ups, regrets, hope, and maybe thoughts that it'll all be okay. Hopefully this isn't going to flop I hope whoever cones across this likes it! I'm bad at updating due to constant writer's block but I'll try my best!!!   
> FIND ME ON TWITTER!: @yjsgirl

Youngjae KNEW he shouldn’t have gone out that night. He KNEW that agreeing to Jaebum’s idea was a mistake, and that’s how he found himself in a random house pushing through sweaty bodies. He sits down on an empty couch, avoiding the couple dry humping in the corner. He chugs down the rest of whatever the fuck was in his cup, he was too drunk to care at this point. He pulls out his phone to text Jaebum. He’s lost him a while ago and wanted to leave. Straight to voicemail, he should’ve known. He looks up and suddenly spots the familiar black hair and broad shoulder and gets up to catch up with their owner.

“Jaebum!” Youngjae shrieks happily at the other. Jaebum does that stupid goofy smile and pulls his arm around Youngjae’s shoulder.

“I’ve been looking for you Jae.” Youngjae rolled his eyes but deciding that starting an argument with a drunk Im Jaebum wouldn't be the best idea, he played along.

“Really?? I've been waiting by myself all night." He pouted and began to wrap his hands around the boy's neck, and praying this wouldn't be remembered in the morning. But hey, they were both drunk, and Youngjae can be very mischievous when he has alcohol in his system. Jaebum stopped him, and grabbed his hand. Youngjae immediately felt sparks throughout his body. He could feel his face grow redder by the second. He thought he was in trouble and hoped that he wasn't about to get embarrassed in front of the man he adored the most. Instead, Jaebum led him up the stairs, accidentally walking in on a couple in the guest bedroom. Youngjae’s drunken giggles made Jaebum’s heart flip. People smoking weed clouded the dark hallway even more than it already was.

“Hyung, where are you taking me?” Youngjae hiccuped while following Jasbym through the second floor. Then he’s pushed into a bedroom.

“Come here Jae, I want to show you something,” Youngjae sits on the window sill looking outside. Jaebum quickly goes and sits by him. “Look at all the stars” Jaebum squints, trying to sound not as drunk as he actually is.

Relieved that he wasn't about to get his ass beat, but also trying to hide his disappointment about not being able to feel Jaebum close anymore he keeps his head down. 

“Yeah, they’re pretty.” Youngjae chuckles.

“Not as pretty as you.” He leans his head back to rest on the window frame.

“I'm not pretty.”

"Says who?"

"I don't know like everyone? I'm not exactly the spitting image of what people look for in a man."

"You're what I'd look for."

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"Oh shit Jae I'm sorry if that was weird i've had too much to drink-"

"Jaebum. It's fine. really."

"Good because for minute i thought you were about to shove me out of the window."

"God you're so stupid." Youngjae leans back against the window sill, stifling his laughter.

“But you love it.”

“Who ever said that?”

“You did baby”

Maybe it was the drink he downed earlier, or the way Jaebum was looking at him, or how close they were, or the fact that he just fucking called him BABY, but Youngjae loses it.

“Baby? I don't remember saying that."

“Well let me trigger some memories for you” and with that, Jaebum grabs Youngjae’s neck and connects their lips without any hesitation, pressing his body against the younger’s. Once they pull away Youngjae’s lips are red and Jaebum is smirking like the devil. Jaebum tastes a mix of strawberry vodka and hennessey on his own tongue, and decided he liked the feeling of Youngjae's against his own.

Youngjae's eyes are wide and he opens his mouth to speak, but before he can get anything out, Jackson barges into the room.

They both almost turn white he had scared them so much, turning and holding onto each other.

"Jackson what the ACTUAL FU-", Jaebum almost screams.

"THE COPS ARE HERE AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU GUYS I DON'T REALLY WANT THEM TO BUST INTO YOU TWO BONING."

Youngjae's ears turn bright red as he yells,"WE WERE'NT ABOUT TO BONE WE-"

Jackson cut him off by saying frantically,"Doesn't matter. Jaebum take Youngjae home, or to your place. I really don't care. He's not safe by himself with this much to drink and I know you'll look after him, but you two REALLY need to go. I left the back door unlocked, now GO."

Jaebum sighed and pulled Youngjae up by his hand and lead him fast out of the room.

"Oh and Jaebum."

"What Jacks?"

"Don't hold this against me tomorrow at practice coach." Jackson yelled with a wink, as the pair disappeared down the stairs.

They made their way through the crowd of people trying to leave and hid in the nearby bushes until they were sure the cops weren't around.

“Let’s just run." Jaebum says,"I make you guys run at practice when we're sober I'm sure we can do it wasted” Making sure the coast was clear, the two ran. 

They run until they make it relatively close to Jaebum’s house, running behind abandoned buildings and alleyways, trying not to trip on each other. Youngjae almost blacked out a few blocks from the house, and Jaebum had to block out his faint, “You look so handsome hyung.” with the younger being held bridal style over his shoulders. 

They’re both too drunk to care, and Jaebum doesn’t remember when it started raining outside, or how their clothes were entirely soaked when they finally got to his house. He doesn't remember trying not to drop his best friend as he tried unlocking his door. 

Youngjae doesn’t remember Jaebum laying him down on his bed. Words weren’t exchanged when love letters were written on the younger’s neck, “I love you” being traced with hot breath. Youngjae doesn’t remember Jaebum’s cold hands wrapping around his waist. Neither one of them remember tasting the alcohol in each other's mouths for the second time that night, or the heat from each other’s skin.

The next morning Youngjae wakes up, clothes slightly damp, a raging headache, body sore, and no recollection of what happened in the past 24 hours. 

He looks over to see Jaebum staring at him, looking just as confused, hair and clothes soaked just as his.

Eyes blown open, mind trying not to think about the probability of why he was butt ass naked next to his best friend he calmly whispered.

"Jae, what the fuck happened last night?”


	2. CHAPTER 2 AKA NO HOMO BRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK SO idk what I'm really doing with this chapter I'm gonna save it as a draft until I get it all typed down but it's basically the aftermath of 2jae waking up and realizing that SHIT WENT DOWN.

Youngjae and Jaebum just sat like that for a little, neither one of them knowing how exactly to address said situation or how to explain it. The younger tried to avoid the obvious holes being bored into his head, but in the end he failed.

"Jae, did we fuck?"

Youngjae's blood rushes straight to the tips of his ears as he threw a pillow at Jaebum.

"YOU DUMBASS DON'T ASK ME STUPID QUESTIONS WE'RE BOTH ASS NAKED EITHER WE FUCKED OR WE WENT STREAKING AND IF THAT WERE THE CASE IT'D BE ALL OVER SNAPCHAT ALREADY."

Youngjae got up from the bed and tried to hide his package as best he could without tripping over his own feet to pick up his boxers. Slipping them on he started pacing around the room.

"Oh my GOD this can NOT be happening to me."

Jaebum didn't know why but he felt hurt all of a sudden.

"Why is it a big deal anyways?"

On god if Youngjae didn't have at least the littlest bit of sense he would've snapped his neck right then and there.

"Jaebum we're friends, BEST friends. Best friends don't just hook up and everything's ok."

"You're not ok with this?"

"And you are?"

Jaebum shrugged and leaned up against the headboard.

"I mean we're both not virgins and we were drunk and shit happened it's not that big of a deal in my opinion."

Although Youngjae's heart slowly cracked a little at the bluntness of his comment, he was also relieved he could finally stop worrying about his best friend hating him for something they did when they were wasted.

He slowly tried calming his breathing and sat back down on the bed. He laid his head down on Jaebum's and that one started playing with his hair.

"So we're good? No arguments or kicking me out?"

"Jae. You mean too much to me to end our friendship over something like sex and parties. We got out of hand and that's not the first OR the last time it's ever happened. Don't worry."

"Good bec—"

Youngjae didn't have time to finish before he was basically thrown off Jaebum's lap. 

"You bitch what was that for."

"Practice is in 15 minutes."

"OH FUCK."

"We gotta go. Like now."

Youngjae shoved Jaebum back down before he could move away from the bed.

"You ass. You get me drunk and hook up with me just to not even give me a heads up to bring my shit with me?"

Jaebum's face went flushed, and he wondered if he was gonna feel the wrath of all his teammates and worst of all, Youngjae.

"Youngjae I—"

"Oh my god I'm KIDDING!"

Youngjae started running down the hall while shouting behind him,"I CALL SHOWER FIRST AND I'M TAKING A PAIR OF CLEATS TOO."

Jaebum smiled and shook his head as he peeked down the hallway fast enough to see Youngjae poke his head out from behind the bathroom door and say with a wink,"And you better not make me run for being late or I'll drag your ass around the field with me, CAPTAIN." 

Jaebum rolled his eyes but still got his uniform on while leaving out an extra one for Youngjae. 

After they got dressed, they both downed some Advil and they were on their way to practice.

Jaebum's car smelled like weed and sweat, and Youngjae couldn't decide what smelled worse. He laid on the window while trying to gain the last bits of sleep before he had to face hell. 

"Tell me again WHY we have to have Saturday morning practices instead of SLEEP."

"Because all of you go out and do dumb shit if I don't keep you in line."

"But didn't you do dumb shit last night too?"

"But I know how to get away with it."

"Does that mean Jackson's gonna have suicides today?"

"OH HELL YEAH."

Youngjae laughed into his arm, and the perked UP, shaking Jaebum's.

"You know what we should do?"

"What Jae?"

"Skip practice and go eat pizza."

"Not a chance."

"At least I tried." Youngjae sighs. They both pull up to their college's stadium and see Mark, BamBam, Yugyeom, Jackson, and Jinyoung all sluggishly dragging themselves onto the turf field. 

The boys hurry in and their 5 friends and all their other teammates look to their captain expectantly, for better or worse.

"We're gonna run then scrimmage." Jaebum smiles proudly. "Jinyoung and I are captains today, and we'll choose teams after we mile."

He hears groans and Youngjae tries to not think about how much he's gonna want to puke, or how much his calves will be burning as he begins his conditioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this chapter was boring but I wanted to post another chapter because it was killing me to not have some stuff written down but I hope it wasn't too bad I wasn't gonna make it mushy and have them fall in love after a hookup it's college it's casual sex it's normal. ANYWAYS there's gonna be drama after the calmness but this is just to set the mood. So Jaebum is the captain and Jinyoung is the co captain of the team. Jackson and Yugyeom play defense and Youngjae, Mark, and Bam play midfield. This sucks and it's midnight I have school so BYE I HOPE ITS NOT AS BAD AS I THINK!!!(:  
> Follow me on twitter!: @yjsgirl


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm officially on christmas break! 2 weeks and i have no soccer so hopefully i'll be more active but i have no idea when this is gonna get posted it might be soon or later this week idk but yeah ENJOY

There was a week until Christmas. All of the boys had just finished their exams and were out for their break. There was only 4 days until their team party at Jaebum's house. The plan was to dress in ugly sweaters and play dirty santa, but knowing Jaebum and his own teammates, Youngjae knew better than to believe that this would be ALL they would be doing. He knows the boys too well to actually believe they would behave for one night.

There was one week until Christmas and Youngjae hadn't gotten a single gift for anybody. With his games and school he had been swamped. On top of all of this, he had been trying to get a job as a waiter at a local café, but that hadn't been working out either. He had no idea what to get for his friends either. Maybe candy, or snacks, or socks. He was completely lost for ideas.

The weather only mad everything worse. It was cold and windy, and of course, rainy. The gross weather added to Youngjae's list of stresses to figure out, and he decided to take care of all of them later and to just sleep. Needless to say, Youngjae slept on all his thoughts the firsts day of his break.

His friends, on the other hand, weren't as simple. Throwing out all thoughts of responsibility, they partied through the cold and rain, going bonfires to random houses.

It was like time had slowed down. It was the same old routine and nothing really had happened in any of their lives. There was no practice to attend, and most people went out of town to see other relatives for the holidays. Although hopeful, there were no signs of snow in their town. After all the parties and drinks, they boys were just bored.

Youngjae woke up and grumbled as he rolled over to check his phone. 

2:16

He turned it back over and went back to his original position in his bed, cuddling his giant teddy bear to take another nap when his sweet peace was interrupted by the loud ringing of his phone.

He sat there for a few seconds, ready to stuff his face in his pillow and pretend he couldn't hear the annoying ringing, but he grabbed it anyways.

Laying with his hand over his head and preparing himself for whatever annoying voice was on the other line, he answered.

"What do yo—want," he coughed, trying to rid his voice of the hoarseness due to sleep.

"Hey Jae!" 

He knew the voice right away. It was Jaebum. He tried to hide the little smile he had in his arm.

"Hey."

"So me and the boys are going bowling tonight and I wanted to see if you wanted to come too."

Bowling? Not exactly Youngjae's specialty. But getting to see a fun and flirty Jaebum for a few hours? Hell yeah he's down.

He was thinking of all the cute scenarios that could play out in his head, he didn't realize he never actually answered.

"You still there?"

"OH! Yeah! I'd love to go! What time are you guys leaving?"

"Around 10 but i'll be at your place at 9, so leave the door unlocked."

Youngjae internally screamed. His best friend who's his boyfriend but not really HIS boyfriend but really his BESTFRIEND was coming over. Honestly it wasn't that much of a big deal. The two were inseparable, but since break started, Youngjae expected to see less of his person. Deep down, no matter what Jaebum does, no matter WHO he does, he too knows that Youngjae is his. Maybe not technically his, but still his.

Breaking his train of thought he didn't even try to hide the happiness in his voice.

"Great. I'll leave the back door unlocked."

"Good. See you then Jae."

"Bye Jaebum."

Youngjae turned his alarm for 9 and then threw his phone across his bed and hugged closer to his teddy bear (who's basically his body pillow). 

On the other side of the interaction, Jaebum smiled as he got up to go take a shower before he got ready. He doesn't really like bowling either, but he misses Youngjae, misses his friends. He didn't really know how the night was going to play out, but he was ready for anything.

He sets his phone on the counter and clicks shuffle on his spotify playlist as the shower head turns on. He takes a moment to text in their team groupchat saying that Youngjae was going to join them before he undressed.

Before he put his phone down he got a call from Mark. Sighing he put the phone to his ear.

"What Mark. I need to shower."

He could almost feel Mark roll his eyes from the other end of the call. "Shut it Bummie. Just wanted to give you some advice for tonight. We're not children, but cliches still exist. People that hang out at bowling alleys are the same at parties or movie theaters, and I know you WAY too well for this kind of situation. If someone tries flirting with Youngjae don't go all papa bear. I know you're protective over him but he's not your boyfriend or anything. He's not a baby."

The scoff that left Jaebum was way more than audible.

"Mark I'm not a dumbass I know people like that hang around places like that. And for the record, I don't go all "papa bear" with Youngjae-"

"Yeah sure you don't."

"Shut the fuck up Mark. Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. And anyways I think we should be more worried about who Bam and Yug TRY to leave with tonight."

"Jacks and Jinyoung got them on 24 hour watch, they're well covered."

Jaebum groans mentally.

"Okay well whatever. I gotta shower. Bye."

He hung up before Mark could say anything else. Who cares if someone were to try and hit on Youngjae? Jaebum knows the boy isn't a child, but not everyone's a good person. He doesn't trust people around someone as pure as his best friend. Okay so MAYBE he did act like a "papa bear" around him, but he's got a damn good reason to.

Shaking his thoughts away he strips and steps into the shower.

It's the constant ringing that wakes Youngjae up again from his sleep. Pressing snooze he gets up and washes his face. The cold water stings, but it sure does help him wake up more. He checked his phone for the time. 

8:38

So he has like 20 minutes before Jaebum gets here, and he looks like a literal baby. He looks in the mirror at his reflection.

Cheeks puffed, face flushed, shirt hanging off of his shoulder, and hair all messed up. 

"Oh well." he muttered to himself. It's Jaebum. He won't care.

He went into his living room and wrapped up in a blanket. He turned on the TV and waited for Jaebum. 

He scrolled through the many channels and finally decided on watching some afternoon soccer, how surprising.

It was times like this when Youngjae started to think. By himself in his house. As he watch the little men on his TV play he began to think. He didn't really know what his life plan was. He had graduated high school with academics and sports but he wasn't really sure what his major was now. He had many passions. Soccer of course being one of them, but he was also interested in psychology and the judicial system. There were too many things he wanted to do, but not enough of him to do everything, and his worst fear was always in the back of his head; what if he never amounted to any of it?

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the back door open. Youngjae was still having a slight mid life crisis when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Youngjae screamed and jumped off the couch and sprints straight towards the front door. Halfway out of the door he realized he had no pants on. Of fucking course. After running off his front steps he sees Jaebum's car in the driveway and immediately hears laughing behind him.

Face red from embarrassment, he turns around to face his intruder. 

Jaebum is doubled over in laughter, following outside of the house after his best friend. 

Youngjae runs and starts to play hit him.

"You douchebag I almost pissed myself!"

Jaebum wiped the tears away from his eyes and met with Youngjae's.

"It was pretty funny though."

Youngjae scoffed and tried to push Jaebum aside to go back into his house, but Jaebum moved again to block his way.

"Woah there sweetheart, where do you think you're going?"

"Back inside, sweetheart." Youngjae mimicked him.

Jaebum smirked down at the younger boy. 

"So that's how you wanna play?"

Youngjae got closer to the older man's face.

"Try me."

Before he could think of another witty remark to further push the older man, Youngjae felt himself being held up.

Before he could think, he was tossed bridal style over Jaebum's shoulder. His face went red not just from being held this way, but also from the second realization of how under dressed he was. "Jaebum put me DOWN I DON'T EVEN HAVE PANTS ON." Jaebum stayed silent and held his legs tighter in his grasp, as he walked them two back into Youngjae's house. While Youngjae was trying to get out of Jaebum's hold as much as he could without rubbing his dick on his shoulder, he oddly felt a sense of deja vu. As weird as it seemed, he felt confused as to how Jaebum had picked him up so easily, like he has done it already before.


	4. chatper 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg so literally this update might take a while to show up. I know my fic is pretty lame so far but the reason being is i'm better at writing with prompts. This time, this fic was like an in the moment idea. I literally didn't make any of this up, well not all of it but yu get the point. Even though it's not a lot, i literally write about myself and add their names. i'm a soccer player for my school, i have a crush on the boys team captain, etc. It's easy to update because i literally write about events that happen to me. The team party, the bowling alley thing, everything except for the parties and hooking up is all real. that being said, since i'm lame and on break it might take a while to update since i write what happens to me in real life, but i might not be doing anything LMAO. anyways enjoy for when this does finally get published.

Once the two were back inside, Jaebum had put Youngjae down, avoiding his frantic eyes and told him to hurry and go to get dressed. The bowling alley attendant he had spoken with on the phone said she couldn't make any guarantees about whether a lane would be available or not, so they would basically have to wait until they got there to see if the place was completely packed or not. He silently prayed that there'd be a lane so they wouldn't have wasted their whole night already. 

While Youngjae was in the shower, Jaebum could hear faint singing. He smiled until he heard the lyrics coming from both Youngjae's phone and the boy's own mouth.

_She's a bad thing, fine as hell, thick as fuck. Oh my god, that's my baby, Caro ~~~~-_

"CHOI YOUNGJAE."

Jaebum was half laughing and half shocked. He went to the bathroom door and stuck his head in as Youngjae pulled the shower curtain back just enough to show his own. He cocked his head to the side and pretended to be clueless. "What?" He questioned.

Jaebum leaned against the door frame and scoffed.

"A sex song? Really? And the lyrics? When did you start liking girls?"

Youngjae rolled his eyes and threw the curtain back closed. "It's not a sex song for one, and since when did I only like boys?"

Although he couldn't see it, Jaebum raised his brow at the shadow through the curtain.

"Well seeing as you've never had a girlfriend and I did kinda apparently stick my dick insi-"

Youngjae had yanked the shower curtain back so fast, but still pulled it close enough to where it was covering his bottom half.

"I've never been in a relationship with a boy, let alone a girl. And I thought we agreed to never speak of 'the incident'."

Jaebum raised his hands in defeat. "Alright I'm sorry! But you can't blame me! We never really talk about anything as deep as this." He tore his eyes away and looked for towards the ground, slight guilt came over him, feeling like his jokes weren't that much appreciated. "Anyways, I love you Jae, you're like my family. No matter who or what you like, I'll still love you. I'm sorry if I made you upset. I know I can be a insensitive at times." He threw in a weak smile.

Youngjae graciously returned it back. "Dammit Jaebum why'd you have to get all deep on me. Don't worry dumbass, I love you too. Now  _go_ so I can finish my shower,  _and my song_ in peace before I'm forced to leave this house looking like a wet dog.

Jaebum laughed and left the boy and went back to the couch. The whole situation didn't really sit well with Jabeum. He had always thought Youngjae was gay, but now thinking about it, he wasn't so sure. Granted, he only ever talked about boys, said what boys he liked, and so on. 

_Maybe he just has a stronger preference for boys_

Jaebum decided to let it go. Although Youngjae was his best friend, his sexuality was none of his concern. He just wanted Youngjae to be happy, that's all he really cared about.

After lurking on twitter for a few minutes Youngjae came into the living room, pulling the tops of his socks up, and plopping on the floor to finish putting on his shoes. After almost breaking himself cramming his feet into his shoes. He grabbed his phone and threw Jaebum his keys.

He flashed him with a huge eye smile.

"All ready?"

Jaebum mentally awed at how cute Youngjae looked.  ~~To be completely honest he looked so adorable with his cute ripped jeans and his cute sweater and his cute face and his stupid cute smile but whatever.~~ But Jaebum remembered their time constraint and decided he'd stare at Youngjae's stupid  ~~cute~~ face later.

The two met with the rest of their friends in the parking lot of the bowling alley. Yugyeom, Bambam, and Jackson all rode together, while Mark and Jinyoung came together in a separate. After Bambam and Yugyeom flash their puppy eyes and cute behavior, they convince Jaebum to pay for the lane. 

 _Whatever_ , Jaebum thought.  _It's just $20._

Of course the bowling alley was completely packed. Of course there was a long line to get a lane, because why WOULDN'T there be. All 7 of the boys groaned in frustration. Mark found the boys a booth by the bar and pulled Jinyoung in the seat next to him. The boys split into two sides of the booth, Bambam sitting on Yugyeom's lap so there'd be enough room for everyone in the crowded booth. Jackson put his phone down and rested his head and arm on the table. "So what do you guys wanna do now? I mean we could wait?" 

"Wait an hour or two for a lane? Yeah I'll pass." Jinyoung chimed in, bringing his arm back from behind Mark. "We could eat and then figure it out?" All the boys agreed and Jaebum volunteered the youngest of the group to go order. Bambam hoisted himself Yugyeom's lap and drug Youngjae from his own seat along with him. The two read the array of options and decided on pizza and chips. They placed their order and went over to the vending machines. "Just get regular for everyone, I don't feel like hearing anyone complain." Bambam said, punching the buttons of the machine. As Bambam grabbed the chips, Youngjae got the drinks. 

Walking back to the table, while simultaneously trying not to drop everything all over the floor, the two carefully made their way back to the table and distributed the snacks. As they all delved into their food and were all separately sucked into their phones, they tried to think of a plan. 

Jaebum felt something touch his arm, and looked down to see a third chip bag sliding off of the makeshift pile Youngjae had made. He tried not to laugh as he watched the boy try to wipe all the crumbs into a little pile and dispose of them in one of the bags.

"Fat ass."

Youngjae's ears and head perked up at Jinyoung's comment. 

"I'm not fat baby boy, I'm thick. And you're the only one complaining."

Jackson leaned over the table to literally stick himself of the middle of their conversation. "I know I'm not." He winked at Youngjae before Bambam playfully hit him in the arm. Jaebum was looking around at the arcade.

"See anything you like Jaebum?" Mark teased at him for his unbreakable gaze.

"Yeah, the skeeball machine."

Mark tried not to choke on his chip, "What?"

The maknaes burst into laughter as Jaebum reached into his pocket and pulled out a $10. "Wanna play before we decide where to go next?"

Youngjae practically pounced on him in the seat, a flood of  _yes yes yes yesyeseyys_ tumbling from the boy's lips. The others agreed, and they all tumbled out of the seats like clowns in a crowded car to the change machine. They put all the quarters in 3 different cups. One for Mark and Jinyoung to play air hockey, the maknaes to try the claw machines, and Jackson, Jaebum, and Youngjae for skeeball.

 _As far as Jinyoung was concerned, beating Mark at air hockey would be almost TOO easy_ _._

The boys split up and Jaebum put in the first 3 quarters to start the game. Unfortunately for Youngjae, he couldn't crawl onto of the machine and dunk the balls into the  _1000_ point cup due to metal cages now placed over the cups. He went first, mimicking actual bowling, and testing his arm strength for speed. Jaebum just wanted to beat the high score flashing at him tauntingly in fluorescent lights above his head, and Jackson just wanting to try the impossible and get an all  _1000_ score. In the back of the arcade, Bambam was cheering Yugyeom on next to the claw machines, telling him which direction to go into. On the other side, the heated air hockey match was underway.

In the end, Jaebum was under fire from management from throwing the skeeball and accidentally denting the metal cage. Youngjae won with the highest score, and the highest cup Jackson got to was  _200._ Much to Jinyoung's previous thoughts about being to easily beat Mark, they had spent all their quarters with Mark dominating him every time. Mark held an upset and shocked Jinyoung's hands in his own, telling him the game was probably just rigged. As for the maknaes, Bambam happily skipped down the isles of the arcade to his friends, Yugyeom's hand holding one of his, and at least 4 stuffed animals in the other. Practically having to drag Youngjae from the prizes, Jaebum promising to buy him one later, the boys all grouped together outside on the sidewalk curb. 

"We could go see a movie?" Jackson suggested.

Jaebum laughed. "Yeah right, and hear all of you fucking in the theater? I'll pass."

"Don't act like you don't like it Bummie." Jackson coos at him.

Jaebum's face flashes with disgust. "Yeah no, that's what porn is for."

Youngjae groaned and pulled his hood over his head. "Stop talking about sex and make a decision. My balls aren't going to freeze because you two are sharing kinks."

Jinyoung hid his face into Mark's shoulder to hide his laughter. Sending a sarcastic laugh back towards Youngjae, Jaebum gets up. "Okay here's a plan. We can rent a movie and go back to someone's place and order pizza." He looked around to meet everyone's eyes. "Deal?"

A loud "Deal" was said by all 6 men. Jaebum smiled and nudged Youngjae's arm to tell him to get up. 

"Good. I'll meet you all at Yugyeom's."

Yugyeom's eyes got wide with anger until Bambam leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered something into his ear.

"Fine." He muttered. "But me and Bam get the loveseat."

Jaebum held a thumbs up behind him as Youngjae and him climbed into his car. After the two left, the rest made their ways to their cars. Before they split ways, Jackson pulled Bambam's arm back. 

"What'd you tell Yug to not make him go all baby crazy?"

Bambam pulled his arm back from Jackson's grip and simply winked, turning around and getting into Yugyeom's car. 


End file.
